You Call Me Enemy, I Call You Love
by YoukouDragon
Summary: Rika was the kind and caring daughter of the lord and lady of the Northern, Southern, and Eastern lands. Sesshoumaru was the cold and stoic son of the lord of the Western lands. The two were complete opposites, so what happened when they fell in love?
1. New Arrival at the Western Palace

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not nor will they ever be mine. They are property Rumiko Takhashi and of Viz.**

**

* * *

**

You Call Me Enemy, I Call You Love 

Rika was the kind and caring daughter of the lord and lady of the Northern, Southern, and Eastern lands. Sesshoumaru was the cold and stoic son of the lord of the Western lands. The two were complete opposites, so what happened when they fell in love?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: New Arrival at the Western Palace 

She was your average teenage girl, well as average as a girl with her parents could be. Her father was the lord of the Northern and the Eastern lands. Her mother was the only child of the Southern lord so she happened to be the soul heir when she took a mate. The two met, fell in love, and had one child before her mother found herself unable to bear anymore children. So this made the young lady the soul inheritor of three different kingdoms. Safe to say the girl had a very stressful life.

He was a very unusual person, even for being who he was. His father was lord of the Western lands and his mother was a common silver inu demon. He was the one who would inherit the entire West when he either took a mate or his father died. He had a younger brother but since he was only half he couldn't take control of the lands. Safe to say his life was stressful too.

It was a rather cold morning in early November when they arrived at the Western palace where she would have to stay until her own home was once again safe. In the past few months there had been to many attempts on her life so her father decided it was time she went where they wouldn't find her.

"Why must I stay here?! I don't want to be this far from home! Kauri flipped when I told him and we had a fight over this! Dad this damned protection thing of your made me lose Kauri!" She yelled at her father as they waited for the Western lord and his oldest son to come and greet them.

"Now Rika! That is no way for a lady to speak! Especially you…that is a very bad example! I already told you numerous times that I will not let you go back home until I decide you are safe again!" her father said.

Rika turned so that her back was to her father and she looked up at the Western Castle, it was large but not even close to what she was used to. As she looked she saw two males with long silver hair. One was older; she assumed that this was Lord InuTaisho. The other looked like he was close to her age, around seventeen. Her father turned and looked to see what she was looking at as the two reached the place where he and his daughter were standing.

"Once again I thank you Lord InuTaisho." Her father said, bowing courteously.

"As I stated Lord Romimaru this really is no problem…she will not be a problem…" InuTaisho smiled.

While the fathers were exchanging courtesies the teens were exchanging glares as each looked the other over. Each noting every good feature the other had while trying to deny that they were actually admiring each other by making it seem like they were really noting bad qualities.

Sesshoumaru was looking Rika over very thoroughly and noting everything about her looks from her ankle length, silky, silver-red hair and curvy shape, to her bright blue eyes with an odd golden ring circling the pupil and her red and black striped, white tail. He hid his admiration of her looks by glaring cruelly at her.

Rika was doing something similar, noting every feature. She noted that he had very lovely, long, silken, silvery-white hair and shockingly gold eyes. She let her eyes wander over him, also noting how muscular he seemed to be and how his markings made him look even more amazing. She hid her adoration of his handsomeness by returning his cold stare.

'So you look good, that doesn't mean I'm going to fall on my knees and praise you…' was the thought that crossed both of their minds.

**

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. Please criticize me and let me know what you think of my first chapter. I will update when the next one is finished. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Say What?

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not nor will they ever be mine. They are property Rumiko Takhashi and of Viz.**

**

* * *

**

You Call Me Enemy, I Call You Love 

Rika was the kind and caring daughter of the lord and lady of the Northern, Southern, and Eastern lands. Sesshoumaru was the cold and stoic son of the lord of the Western lands. The two were complete opposites, so what happened when they fell in love?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Say What?! 

It had been over a month since Rika's arrival at the palace and everyone, it seemed, loved everything about her from her sweet, gentle personality to her warm smile. Sesshoumaru appeared to hate the girl as much as everyone else adored her. She was more elegant than him, everyone loved being near her, and she seemed to be fearless. He was always emotionless so he simply regarded the way he felt around the girl as some strange type of hate.

It was late in the day when he walked into the central bath area in the center of the castle. It was a huge hot spring which provided the bathing area for the entire castle. He had not expected to find anyone there but he heard an odd gurgling noise and went to investigate. Rika had somehow sunk down into the water and was now unconscious. Not think of the consequences Sesshoumaru pulled naked body out of the water and started trying to get her breathing. After several minutes she gasped and coughed, her eyes fluttering open gently.

"What the hell?!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth, besides water. Rika's entire face was red and she was very upset with the fact that she was entirely naked.

"I saved your life…" Sesshoumaru said in his stoic, aloof way. Inside, his beast was rattling its chains and screaming for the girl but he forced it back down and won back his hard earned control. He stood and started to leave.

Rika sat, face still red and watched him leave. No matter how much she tried to deny it, he was perfect. He never acted strangely or tried anything funny. She hated him for it too. No one could be that perfect. She shook her head and went to bed.

Later that night Rika was standing by her window when she heard a noise in the hall. She opened the door and there stood Sesshoumaru trying to sneak out. She watched him for a minute to see what he was doing. After a fifteen minute stare down between the two she finally spoke.

"Where are you going this late?" She asked, trying not to seem as tired as she really was, "It can't be to important…so why not wait until morning?"

"I'm…well…I'm going out of the palace to sleep." Sesshoumaru said, his expression the same as ever. "I never sleep in this palace unless there is someone else in the room."

"Well, rather than sleeping outside in the freezing cold, if you want you can sleep in here…just no funny stuff is all…" Rika said with a yawn.

"What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru asked, the slightest traces of confusion and surprise plain on his porcelain mask of a face.

"I said you can stay in my room if you want…it's late, cold, and full of demons out there." Rika said, "And they're more violent with me in the area…plus I don't want it on my conscience if something happens to you. She walked back in her room and motioned for him to come in and shut the door.

Inside of Sesshoumaru his chained beast cheered and jumped for joy at her selfless act of kindness. It had plans for the sexy little demon princess beckoning them into her so very inviting room.

_'She will be ours Sesshoumaru…She will be ours.' _His beast whispered softly.

'Are you insane?! That would cause more problems than this Sesshoumaru needs right now...and my father, and hers, would kill me if I they knew...' Sesshoumaru argued with his beast.

"Are you sleeping in here on not?" Rika asked, gesturing at the spare futon in the room, "Or did I take this thing out for nothing?"

"Yes..." Sesshoumaru said, blushing nearly invisibly. "Thank you..." He said almost a whisper as he crossed the room and layed down on the extra bed as she crossed the room to her own.

_'It is only a matter of time before you see things my way...' _The beast growled as Sesshoumaru drifted off to sleep.

In her own bed, Rika was watching Sesshoumaru fall asleep, 'I wish you could see how much you just being here tortures me...and that you would feel the way I do...' She layed her head down sadly and went to sleep, oblivious to how much Sesshoumaru really did mirror her emotions.

**

* * *

A/N: This is the second chapter with a nice evil cliffy for you. Please review and I'll update when I can. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. That's MY Bear!

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not nor will they ever be mine. They are property Rumiko Takhashi and of Viz.**

**

* * *

**

You Call Me Enemy, I Call You Love 

Rika was the kind and caring daughter of the lord and lady of the Northern, Southern, and Eastern lands. Sesshoumaru was the cold and stoic son of the lord of the Western lands. The two were complete opposites, so what happened when they fell in love?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: That's MY Bear! 

Sesshoumaru looked over at Rika, "Are you awake?" He asked before realizing he might actually be waking her up.

Rika lifted her head, "Yeah…why?" She asked, yawning lightly.

"Can I sleep next to you?" He blurted out, "That is…it would…make me feel much safer knowing there is someone there." He blushed lightly again, but it was dark.

"Uh…sure…but if you better leave my bear alone…" She said, moving over a little to make room and curling into her big white teddy bear.

"I have no interest in your teddy bear…" He said, once again speaking in his aloof way. His beast snickered something about her being his teddy bear.

"Fine…get over here so I can get back to sleep…" Rika said, her face turning slightly pink.

He walked over and laid down, his arm starting to go around her waist, but he stopped it. "Talk to you in the morning…" He said, rolling so his back was to her.

"Yeah…" She blushed.

Around midnight, Rika woke up she found a set of arms around her and her bear, which was pinned between her and Sesshoumaru. Her face lit up cherry red as she realized that he had both arms around her and that she was not hugging her bear but Sesshoumaru instead. She looked up at his face to see that he was still sleeping and let out a sigh of relief.

Sesshoumaru eyes snapped open when she sighed and he found himself looking into those strange, yet beautiful, eyes he had so often dreamed of. His face turned a light shade of red as he too realized how they were laying.

The two sprung apart and he accidentally took her bear with him which, of course, made her glare at him and growl lightly, He got a little scare at this and scooted away, angering her more.

"What do you think your doing?!" She said with a slight sound of joking in her angered voice.

"I…uh…" He looked around, ""N-nothing…" He said, trying to sound calm while his heart race and thundered inside his chest.

"That's MY bear…" Rika added, smiling widely, "And I want him back…" She said, boldly hugging Sesshoumaru, "Give me back my nice warm bear and his big warm buddy…" She joked.

Sesshoumaru was amazed, not only wasn't she angry with him for holding her in sleep but she wanted him to hold her and keep her warm even now. He scooted back towards her and laid back down. Not long after that, the two were holding each other again, sound asleep.

As they slept, Sesshoumaru's beast tried to find a way to take over. He wanted this girl more than he had ever wanted anything but had to give up in the end. He would wait until he had his chance later on.

Unknown to Sesshoumaru, and his beast, Rika's own inner beast was making similar attempts with similar thoughts. She too had to give up, plotting ways to break free instead.

'_Mark my words Rika…He Will be ours…I swear this.' _The female beast whispered to the sleeping girl.

**

* * *

A/N: There's a little bit of a cute moment for you, and another little cliffy. I know I'm mean…please review and I'll update when I can.**


End file.
